Edut lager
by InkyBender
Summary: Tba


He could sense the power radiating from the academy. He knew that it was a hotspot for all overly magical beings, but this... this was something different. It was stronger than what he was used to, And almost intoxicating. He needed to figure out where this was coming from. He slipped through the bars of the giant gate, trying to track down the singular strand of power in the entire school. It wasn't as difficult as he had thought it would be. The power had a very specific... was it a smell? Or more of a taste? He couldn't tell anymore. By now he had been doing this for too long. Ever since his creation, in fact. A whole 18 years under the service of a nasty old warlock. He didn't even know what he wanted, but that didn't matter. This was just another mission, another person, another soul. He circled the grounds quickly. There was no point in wasting what little time he had. It was easy to find the specific dorm room, simply follow the scent until it gets too strong to breathe properly. He looked up at the window that it was coming from. He shrugged and dug his claws into the wall and climbed up enough to peek into the room. The room was dark, lit only by a small string of lights on the desk. Only one bed was occupied, not a good sign for him. If they came back... he shook the thought out of his head and started to concentrate. After a few seconds his hand turned smoky and he easily slid it under the window and undid the latch. he carefully slid the window up and poked his head into the room, listening closely for any movement from the hallways. He was too far into this to get caught now. When he was certain the coast was clear, and his victim was sound asleep he crawled in and silently closed the window behind him. He kept low and just out of the sight line of the sleeping form. Just in case. When he reached the bed he stood, examining the face of his newest victim. She was cute at least. That would thankfully make this a little easier. He knew he couldn't stay long, and he should already be doing his job but… he was curious about just who this one was.

Carefully he reached out, putting a claw on her chest and making a little circular motion with it. The dull glow confirmed that his little spell had worked and soon he was looking at her soul. It was a glowing, pale blue with wisps of energy floating around it. He took it gently, cupping it in his hands. The ball of energy looked almost like cotton candy. It was always hypnotic to see them float in his hands. To be able to hold to source of one's power was a feat to begin with. To be able to use it himself, that was another thing entirely. The figure in the bed next to him shifted and he snapped out of his trance. There was no time to delve into who this person was, he had to finish this and get out of there before anyone woke up. He let the soul slip from his hands and back into her chest, watching it fade back into her body. That was enough dawdling, now to get to his actual job. He let out a quiet sigh as he leaned over her, gently pressing his lips to hers before his fangs slid out and pierced her lip. The overwhelming rush of power came a second later and he jerked back with a gasp. His horns started glowing with a dim blue light making the room brighter. That wasn't very good, he had never had them light up that fast. He shot a look at the girl as she was starting to stir, wait what? The slight taste of blood hit his tongue then and he started to panic. He hadn't retracted his fangs, oh he was such an idiot! He took one last look at the girl before making a quick escape out the window. He yanked the window closed and scrambled down the wall to the ground. Taking off across the grounds as she woke up from the throbbing pain in her lip. He didn't stop until he reached the front gates. He leaned against the outside wall, shaking and breathing heavily. He had had close calls before, but to make a mistake like that? He couldn't let his father know, he would punished for this, and he wanted to come back here. He paused for a moment then shook his head. It wasn't because of her. It couldn't be. It was just how much power she had, yes. He could still taste her soul on his tongue and he shuddered slightly. It was nothing. He had no need to worry. At least, that's what he told himself as he created the portal back to his home.


End file.
